Pregancy
by Natsume11
Summary: After graduation collage graduation Ryoma married Sakuno. Now, after a year of being married there having a baby... Sequel of Confession... Thank you... Enjoy! UPDATED. I do not own Prince of Tennis
1. Chapter 1

**Hey a guys this story is dedicated to all father's HAPPY FATHER"S DAY……**

**I know it is super doper late but because of my laziness and school activities at school I just posted it now…**

**PREGANCY**

This is a sequel of Confession …

It has been two years after The Grand Slam title Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno scratch the Ryuzaki make it as an Echizen were married. Guys about the house its on my profile, thir engagement ring (Confession story) the wedding ring and Sakuno's wedding dress.

It was a fine Saturday morning when a certain brunette woke up in the chest of a well built man.

'Mou, I better tell Ryoma-kun that I'm pregnant, but when? Maybe I should tell him after breakfast' the brunette asked herself. Then suddenly she slowly woke up from the bed and was about to put on her slippers when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her petite waist.

"And where do you think your going Echizen Sakuno?" Ask his beloved husband.

"Eto, I'm going to cook breakfast my dear Ryoma-kun. You know it's surprising to see you wake this up early in the morning". Sakuno said

"Well isn't my beloved wife the one who thought me how to wake up early in the morning?" He retorted back.

"Well, demo, ano, even though I always wake you up in the morning you would always say 5 more minutes please." Then she pouted

"So what are we ganna have for breakfast?" his beloved husband ask.

"Well I was thinking of making an omelet and shrimp tempura with a crab soup today." The brunette said.

"What about you being my breakfast?" the tennis star said with a glint of teasing.

"N-NANI! (What)" the shocked and blushing Sakuno said.

He chuckled "I was just teasing though but if you want it its fine by me (Hey, guys please don't think of me as a pervert person I'm just using these crazy words to make the story jolly. jejeje). Ryoma said.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun you're always teasing me." The very cute pout appeared again together with the blush.

'Damn, she's just so damn cute and sexy. Those blush are only for me and mine only' the dark haired twenty one yrs old man said.

Then Ryoma got up from the bed and carried Sakuno towards the kitchen.

While walking through the hallway…

"mou, Ryoma-kun please put me down I can walk and why are you carrying me?" her beloved wife ask.

"I want to carry my beloved wife who possessed me". Ryoma said "that's why"

THE KITCHEN……

While Sakuno was cooking Ryoma fixed the kitchen utensils for them because Sakuno gave their butler and the 5 maids to have a vacation for a month in order that Sakuno wants to be alone with Ryoma even if just for a month and Ryoma wanted that also just to be alone with his beloved wife. After fixing the table Ryoma helps Sakuno.

"So what would I put here?" Ryoma aked wanted to eat eagerly.

"Just a pinch of salt" Her wife said.

After cooking they proceeded on eating.

"A-anou R-ryoma-kun I want to tell you something" the blushing Sakuno said.

'Damn this is not the time to have a crush on Sakuno she's already my wife and were already married' Ryoma thought.

"What is it?" He knows this is important after seeing her face

"Eto u-u-um, a-an-o I-I-I—"

She was cut off when Ryoma grabbed her and claimed her lips on hers.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun I'm pregnant" Sakuno said blushing furiously after they broke a part.

" …"

"Ryoma-kun" she asked worry on her tone

"Since when" he asked

"I'm pregnant for a month now"

"My beloved wife is horrible for not telling me such an important matter" he said with a glint of happiness "She should pay for it" he added

"But –"

Then Ryoma kissed her again more passionately.

"Ano Ryoma I only knew these 2 days ago"

"Still you did not tell me" the green-haired man said as he pouted "So that's the reason you're not feeling well for the past few weeks, eh?"

After eating and confessing they went to the garden to have some fresh air.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

'Damn who would call in such an important day of my life now?' Ryoma thought

"What?" Ryoma ask irritated on the speaker of the other phone.

"Echizen-san you have a tennis—"

"Cancel it" Ryoma said before his manager could finish his speech.

"But why Echizen-san you need to have a match with Ryuu Ishihara—"

"Are YOU DEAF? I said CANCEL it, damn it, if you want to know the reason why I want you to cancel it because I'm with the most important person in my life and that person is my wife, " Ryoma said angrily and turned off his cell phone.

Beep… Beep… The phone ended.

"Ryoma-kun is you're manager asking you to have a match, if it is so, you should go I'm fine don't worry" Sakuno said tugging the shirt of his husband.

"No" replied Ryoma

"Why? Ryoma-kun"

"Because I don't want to leave my pregnant wife alone in this house besides you know that I'm so protective to you right?" the tennis star said while hugging his wife on the waist.

"Not just protective also obsessed, demo (but), Ryoma-kun you need to go besides it's a favor that they're asking you" the brunette said

"Do you not want me beside you?" the tennis star asked

"It's not that, I'm asking you to go because it's a favor not because I don't want you beside me Ryoma-kun" she replied

"Alright I'll go on one condition" he said

"What is it?" she replied

"Come with me to Hokkaido take it or leave it" Ryoma said flatly

"Its lonely being here at home by yourself you know so alright I'm coming with you besides who knows maybe you're cheating on me" Sakuno said sweetly with a hint of teasing.

"WHAT! You know I could never do that to you, who might be this idiot person told you that I'm cheating on you?" Ryoma said angrily

"Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai" Sakuno said giggling

"Stupid sempai's you'll pay for this" Ryoma said

"Ryoma-kun relax even if they said that I still have faith in you besides I know how you love me so much and would never want to hurt me, Ryoma-kun I'm just teasing you" Sakuno said giggling

"Ah, so my wife is being matured e, my stupid sempai's teaching you a lot of nasty things" Ryoma said pouting

"Alright enough talk let's go pack up our things okay?" she said

"Hn"

_**HOKKAIDO……**_

As soon as Ryoma and Sakuno stepped out of the car—

"Look! Look! It's Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Sakuno but why are they here?" Ask a random fan girl.

SKIP TO THE MATCH… …

"Echizen, hey" Ishihara said

" .." no response from the tennis star

"Hey Echizen why don't we have a bet if I win you're beautiful wife would be mine—

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" Ryoma said furious

"I said if I win you're beautiful wife would be mine but if you win I'll give up on your wife and be your slaved" Ishihara Ryuu said (This is the person who is so much in love with our beloved Sakuno)

"You're on" The tennis star said in furiously

"Sakuno" Ryoma said

"What is it---" Then a pair of lips kissed her.

"Sakuno watch me beat this guy into pulp for challenging me as you being the prize"

Skip to the results (Umm, sorry I'm lazy)

After the match the tennis star beat him with the scores of 6-0 and Ishihara was panting breathlessly for running and running he even got injured for challenging Ryoma as Sakuno being the prize. And Ryoma used her cyclone smash as his winning technique and for injuring his opponent.

"Eto Ryoma-kun you should apologize for hurting him" Sakuno said in a sweet voice

"Yada (don't want to)" Ryoma said flatly

"But why" Sakuno ask

"Because he made me come all the way here just to play a match and you being the prize and he deserves it for wanting to steal you away from me" Ryoma said flatly

"Okay Echizen you won what's your condition" Ishihara said

"Apologize to my wife and get out of our sight" Ryoma said

BACK TO TOKYO… …… (After 2 months)

"You know Ryoma what you did few weeks ago is not nice" Sakuno said rubbing her belly

"Why? He deserves it" Ryoma said rubbing his wife's belly

"Eto umm, Ryoma-kun can you please accompany me to the doctor today for my daily check-ups, please Ryoma-kun please" Sakuno said with a puppy dog eyes.

'Damn those eyes I hate it, it makes me want to devour her' Ryoma thought

"You know Sakuno even if you don't ask I'll still accompany you, you know" Ryoma said cuddling her wife

"Thank you Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said sweetly

"Eto Ryoma-kun don't you have any tennis match" Sakuno ask curiously

"I cancelled them because I want to be with you until you deliver our child on this world" Ryoma said smelling his wife's hair

'Ryoma-kun cancelled his entire tennis match just to be with me and our child' Sakuno thought

"Thank you Ryoma-kun Thank you" Sakuno said tears flowing through her eyes while hugging her husband

"Hush, no more crying Sakuno please I can't bear it seeing you cry" Ryoma said wiping Sakuno's tears using his thumb.

"R-ryoma-kun I-I'm cr-crying because I'm so ha-ppy that you cance-lled all of your ten-is match ju-just to be with us" Sakuno said while sobbing

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" The handsome young man said

HOSPITAL……

I forgot to tell you guys that Sakuno's doctor is Oishi Suichiru (Is it a Correct spelling?) and Sakuno's 3 months pregnant.

"Ohio Sakuno and you too Ryoma" Oishi said

"Ohio, Oishi-sempai(Yeah they still call each other the way they used to be since junior high except for Ryoma, Sakuno insisted to his semapi's that he should be called Ryoma and not an Echizen anymore)" Sakuno said sweetly

"Ohio" Ryoma said flatly

"So Sakuno have you taken good care of yourself and your baby and are you eating a healthy balance and—" the ever so caring mother hen of the team said but was cut off by our famous tennis star.

"She's fine sempai, of course I have been taking care of her" Ryoma said proudly

"Is it true Sakuno? What about his tennis matches?" The mother hen said

"It's true sempai and he c-cancelled all of his t-tennis ap-appointment for m-me a-a-and o-o-o-ou-ou-our b-b-b-b-b-baby" Sakuno said blushing deep red.

"Good to hear" Oishi Said

"So Sakuno are you ready for your ultra sound?" Oishi said

"Hai" Sakuno said sweetly

"Well then come this way Sakuno" Oishi said

AFTER THE ULTRA SOUND

"Well Sakuno, Ryoma you're baby are twins, Omedato (Congratulations)" Oishi said

"Really" Sakuno said in delight

"Ryoma-kun did you hear that?" Sakuno said

"Yes Sakuno I heard it" Ryoma said in a bored tone but deep inside he is so damn happy

After they bid well to Oishi they went home

HOME……

"Ryoma-kun is you not happy that we have twins as our kids?" Sakuno said in a worried tone.

"Who ever said that I am not happy?" Ryoma said pulling Sakuno in a hug and nuzzling her wife's neck.

"Because when Oishi sempai told us about it you weren't happy at all" Sakuno said while pouting

"Sakuno when I heard about it I was so damn happy that I didn't show it to Oishi-sempai because I only want you to see my happy face" Ryoma said still hugging her wife

"Phew I thought you weren't happy" Sakuno said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yatta!!! Finished one chapter… I know it is OOC but please bear with me…

P.S. For the fic that I am writing about the new girl I may post the next chapter this sem break which is October because I don't have any idea how to write the next chapter…

Suggestions are always free… Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2

**4 Months of Pregnancy…….**

"Ryoma-kun here's breakfast" Sakuno said

"Morning Sakuno and you too guys" Ryoma said while rubbing Sakuno's tummy

"So are you excited being a father?" His wife said

"Hn, you know, you're excitement is written all over you're face" The prodigy mocked

"Well, aren't you excited as I am?" The brunette ask

"Hn" said he

"EH! So it means you're not excited at all, maybe you have another girl besides me that's why you're not even interested!" Shouted Sakuno angrily (Hey, you all know that pregnant moms are easily angered right? Mood swings are scary)

Ryoma pulled her into a hug "I think Mrs. Echizen forgot what the two meanings of my "Hn", eh, you know I never said that I wasn't excited, even I myself was excited as well"

Sakuno blushed and tears flowed through her delicate face "Th-then w-why di-din't y-you te-tell m-m-me?"

_Guys Sakuno's tummy is already big because of the twins (Mwahahahahahahaha)_

"It's just that I want to tease you, Sakuno I'm sorry" The tennis star said seriously 'Note to self mood swings are scary better not make her mad' he said to himself

"Apology rejected" Sakuno replied

"Huh?" Ryoma thought 'Now my mom was right, should avoid making her mad, oh SHIT! Maybe her tears are made of sadness' Ryoma panicked

"Umm, Sakuno are you're tears made of sadness or joy?" questioned Ryoma

"Umm, Joy" The brunette said happily

"Demo—"the wife of the tennis star was cut off because a pair of velvety soft lips was kissing her silky supple lips.

"There, Am I already forgiven?" The tennis tennsai (genius) questioned

"No" she replied

Then again his lips are on her lips trying to get access through her mouth.

"Now am I forgiven?" The prodigy once again ask

"Umm" Sakuno thought "Okay" She finally said

Again the green haired soon to be father kissed his wife

Another chapter done…


	3. Chapter 3

**5 month of PREGANCY……**

"Sakuno thank goodness you're already pregnant! I thought I would never have grandchildren (Glares at Ryoma) because Ryo-chan doesn't make a move at you at all" Rinko said happily

"Shounen, I'm so proud of you! You're really a man now" Nanjiro said

"Yo, chibuske and you too Sakuno you're beautiful" Ryoga said while hugging Sakuno

"I'm fine Ryoga-niichan" Sakuno said sweetly "Eto, where is Aya-neechan?" (Author: Aya is Ryoga's wife here)

"There they are" Ryoga said as he spotted his wife and 2 yr. old son coming from the kitchen

"Aya-nee, how are you, and you too Ren" (Author: Ren is Ryoga and Aya's son)

"Hi auntie, can I hold the baby pwease?" Ren Ask

"The baby's not born yet sweetie" Aya replied. This made Ren's face sad

"But you can hold the baby when he is born" Sakuno said and with that statement Ren's face jump with joy.

"Oi, let go of my wife" Ryoma said angrily and jealous burning over him.

"Easy chibuske easy, I already have Aya and Ren you now" Ryoga said as he kissed Aya on the cheeks.

This I think would be the shortest chapter that I have ever written…


	4. Chapter 4

**6 month of PREGANCY…**

As Sakuno woke up, she found herself into the arms of her husband.

"Morning cheese cake" the tensai said

"Morning" the said girl replied "You know it's very unusual to see that my husband wakes up earlier than me"

"I don't think that's bad" he replied back "besides you look like an angel when you're sleeping"

BREAKFAST…

While making breakfast….

Ryoma heard something that came from the kitchen, so decided to go and have a look at it, when he arrived he saw Sakuno crying.

"Sakuno, why are you crying?" Ryoma said in worried tone while wiping away the tears of her wife

"b-because I'm so ugly" Sakuno said

"(Chuckling) is that it?" Ryoma said in a sign of relief

"Hey! Why are you laughing? So it means I'm ugly and you don't love me anymore" Sakuno said angrily

"(Ryoma Hugs Sakuno) Sakuno you're not ugly you're beautiful and I love you so much besides the only reason you're telling me that you're ugly because you're fat that doesn't mean that you're already ugly besides even if you're not that beautiful you're heart id as wonderful as ever and I would still be in love with you" The tennis star whispered through her ears.

"Promise?" her wife asked

"Promise" The prodigy whispered "Sakuno, you have a daily check-up today right?"

"Yeah, why" asked his wife

"Let's go, so I can have you all through myself again" The green haired man said

"But you know, it won't take a long time from now on that I'm not you're only priority" Sakuno giggled.

"I know, I know" He replied.

Then they went to the hospital.

HOSPITAL….

"Well come back Sakuno you too Ryoma" Oishi greeted

"Ohayo, sempai" The two said

"You ready for the check-up?' Oishi ask

"Hai" Sakuno replied

Skip to the results.

"You and you're baby are all healthy, Sakuno, I'm proud that Ryoma is you're husband" Oishi exclaimed

"Tha-thank you Oishi-sempai" Sakuno replied

"Hn" The tennis prodigy remarked

After the Check-up they went home…


	5. Chapter 5

**7 month of PREGANCY**

"SA-KU-NO! How are you?" her best friend Tomoka ask

"I'm fine Tomo-chan no need to shout" replied Sakuno sweetly.

"Oh hi Ryoma-sama" Tomoka greeted

"You know, both you and me have already a wife and a husband yet you still call me that stupid honorific" The tennis prince said

"I know but sometimes old habits never change." Tomoka said

"Kaido-sempai would kill me if you continue to keep calling me **THAT" **Ryoma said in a flat tone.

"Fine" Tomoka replied

"Who said that I would kill you if Tomo would keep calling you THAT?" Kaoro Kaido said. (Author: Yes folks, Tomoka and Koaro are married, in my fic that is)

To stop the commotion Ryoma said "ne, Kaido sempai wanna match?"

"You're on" Kaido replied

**AFTER THE MATCH………**

"Good job Kaoro, even though you lost" Tomoka said while giving her husband a towel and water.

"Thanks" Kaoro replied

"Omedato, Ryoma" Sakuno said sweetly "but you know you shouldn't have to go hard on kaido sempai"

"He deserves it" The green-haired man replied "where's my price?" he asked

"??????? Huh ??????" sakuno said confused

"This" he said and kiss Sakuno on the lips.

"You know Sakuno if you and Ryoma are going to do such a bold thing please do it on private" Tomoka said teasingly

"I never knew that Echizen could be this bold" Kaoro added

'Oh yeah I forgot Kaido couples are here' Ryoma thought "Shut up" Ryoma said breaking there kiss "This is my house so I can do whatever I want here"

"Gomenasai Koaro-san, Tomo-chan" Sakuno said blushing furiously

After the match they all chatted and eat like a bonding friend's time.

*********************************************************************************

Another chapter done

Please review

Thank you


	6. important message please read!

Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me a long long time to upload something. Anyways, before I'll tell you something I just want to thank to all of the people that read this story and have commented and like the plot. So, I am very sorry…. Seriously sorry that I have decided to discontinue this story, the reason is that I don't have any ideas on how to write the next chapter since my notebook where I wrote the next chapters are missing. I'm really sorry to discontinue this book. I hope you guys understand. I'm also really busy with all the stuff that is going out in my life so I kind of forget about this. Guys thank you soooo much for everything and I am really sorry for what I did.

If ever you want to continue this book feel free to tell I'll give this story to you.

):


End file.
